A little secret in bed
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kevedd/KevEdd. Boyfriends Kevin and Edd have a little private time together alone in their own way. Everyone has their own way of enjoying some juicy love making with Kevin and Edd being no different in this fact. Warning: Yaoi, smut and rated M for a reason. Chapters are not a continuation from each other but are just two similar ideas made into their own stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Kevin returns home to the home that he got with his boyfriend Edd after they graduated from high school.

"Hey Kevin." Edd greets from the kitchen which isn't too far away from the front door. "Welcome back from school." He is usually back before Kevin since they go to different universities but both are the ones of their dreams.

Kevin is going to a sports major university with Edd going to try to be a medical engineer in a university that is extremely hard to get into.

They worked out a plan of their future around the fact that their universities are not the same.

Kevin heads into the kitchen where Edd is just finishing supper as he turns off the stove. He notices that Edd is wearing the red apron which makes him groan and without further ado he goes over to the other wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Kevin?" Edd glances back at Kevin.

"You're wearing the apron you know I can't resist." Kevin says kissing the back of Edds neck. "You just look too adorable in it." His eyes flicker up to meet Edds just in time to catch the quick smirk his lover gets on his face before it fades as if to hide it. "You planned it." He purrs in realization then scoops Edd up tossing him over his shoulder.

"Kevin!" Edd gasps.

"You little minx. I'm going to punish you." Kevin says huskily before marching off to their room.

Edd smiles at this. "Oh? And what will it be this time?" He asks with a slight purr in his voice.

Kevin grins. "Oh you'll see soon enough." He goes through the open door then throws Edd down onto the bed.

Edd slightly bounces on the bed as this happens; then Kevin takes their hats as well as Edd's apron off putting them on the dresser as he passes by it as he heads over to the closet where he takes a shoe box out from the shelf on the top part of said closet.

Kevin heads back over to Edd as he opens the box. "Strip your shirt first. Then roll onto your stomach and put your hands up by the head board." He commands and Edd does so. He puts Edd into metal handcuffs making him trapped as the middle part of the handcuffs is attached to one beam of the head board. He puts the box onto the nightstand for now before crawling onto the bed behind Edd. "Are you ready for your punishment?" He asks in a husky purr.

"Yes!" Edd gasps.

Kevin strips Edd of his pants and boxers. "Good. Because you'd be punished anyways." He raises a hand then brings it down causing his hand to slap against Edds ass.

Edd gasps then moans softly at this.

Kevin raises his hand then spanks Edd again and again and again.

Each time Edd moans as each spank gets even more pleasurable since his ass gets even more sensitive from the last one.

Until finally Kevin stops leaving Edds ass blushing red.

Edd whimpers slightly but gets a laugh in response.

"Oh babe. We're just getting started." Kevin says as he moves over Edd reaching for the box glad that he put it where he did. He takes out the whip that is seen more as a sex toy due to it being smaller than the lengthy whips. He turns to Edd and leans over to whisper huskily in the others ear. "We're just getting started." He undoes his own pants letting his erection spring free from its confines in his pants then pulls back to line himself up with Edds entrance.

Edd moans in anticipation as he feels Kevin's rather well sized cock poking at his entrance.

Kevin smirks softly and as he thrusts into Edd he brings the whip down onto Edds back.

"Ah!" Edd moans out in pained pleasure. "Yes!"

Kevin brings the whip down onto the others back again and he pulls out then slams back into the other.

Edd begins tugging against the handcuffs moaning as the fact that the cuffs are just metal cuffs amplifies the pleasuring pain as they dig slightly into his wrists as he tugs on them. He just loves what Kevin is able to do to him using his secret sadism. He also enjoys how Kevin's hips hit his sensitive from spanking ass causing it to send very mild pain tingles up his body a little. He continues moaning and he bucks his hips to meet Kevin's thrust as the whip yet again comes down onto his back. He smirks as Kevin isn't the only one that has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Kevin brings down the whip again just before he makes another thrust into Edd only to end up dropping the whip to the bed as Edd deliberately tightens around his cock. He lets out a rather loud moan as Edd does this and can't help but grip the others hips tightly only to pound into the tight warm heat.

Edd moans louder. "Kevin!"

"Mmm." Kevin moans in response. "Edd!" He keeps up the fast and rough pace only to manage to hit Edds G spot getting an almost scream of pleasure from his raven lover so he aims for it with every thrust.

Edd moans rather loudly as the ginger does this. "K-Kevin!" He slightly stutters. "I won't last much longer!"

"Me neither." Kevin leans down moaning in his ear. "Damn I'm so close Edd." He trails one hand down along Edds back causing the sensitive parts from the whipping to emit a slight tingle up Edd's body. He continues thrusting even as Edd raises his hips enough to be closer to the other making him move deeper within the raven.

Edd screams out in pleasure as he cums on his stomach, chest and the bed sheets.

Kevin finds that the tight heat gets even tighter causing him to cum himself as he gives a final thrust into Edds entrance.

Edd moans loudly as Kevin's warm seeds hit his prostate.

The two collapse onto the bed and lay there panting as they come down from their orgasm high with the bonus of catching their breaths.

Kevin pushes himself up to be sitting on his knees so he is leaning over Edd. He unlocks the handcuffs by flicking the small switch on the back then pulling them open. He just tosses them into the box nonchalantly. He pulls himself out of Edd moving off of him only to lie down next to him. He wraps his arms around Edds waist pulling him close causing Edd to move to his side on instinct so they are spooning on their bed now. "I love you." He says in a slight quiet tone as they both feel exhausted now.

"I love you too." Edd responds as he rolls over enough to get them to share a kiss before returning to lying on his side as they cuddle.

The two are soon asleep and supper will just have to wait until they awaken.

AN:

The next chapter is just another Kevedd lemon but this time I'm exploring a similar idea as the one in this chapter. BUT is not a continuation from this chapter that you just read.

All written on my phone so hopefully I caught any mistakes from that.

As it came up in a request I added spanking to this story instead of it being the only thing other than Kevedd smut in its own story.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to check the next chapter and also reviews are awesome with flamers being used to make cake!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Edd walks into the bedroom as Kevin went in there but the other is taking a while. He peers into the room only to see Kevin waiting on the bed for him.

"About time." Kevin snorts and Edd moves into the room. "Was wondering what was taking so long for you to come see what I was doing."

Edd goes over to the bed crawling onto it to join the other. "Well you didn't give me any warning." He points out.

Kevin slightly rolls his eyes before tackling Edd to the bed.

Edd falls back into the bed and manages to slip his hand under the pillow enough to grab the plain black pocket knife hidden there. He knows what his boyfriend likes and he switches the blade up as Kevin begins kissing his neck. He brings the blade over only to carefully make a small cut on Kevin's upper arm.

Kevin let's out a soft moan against Edds neck on a particularly sweet spot that makes Edd shiver slightly as pleasure shoots up his body.

Edd moans softly and like a reward he brings the blade to another part of his upper arm making another small cut. He doesn't want to risk badly injuring Kevin by cutting too deep after all.

Kevin lets out another moan of pleasure before nibbling on Edds sweet spot while tugging on the others shirt.

Edd moans a little louder than last time then they shift to let Edd get his shirt off with Kevin quickly following his example.

Once that is done Kevin moves over Edd once more placing his hands on the bed on either side of Edds head.

Edd grasps the pocket knife he had to put down to get his shirt off but now with his shirt alongside Kevin's being on the floor he now can return to what he was doing.

Which is giving pleasure to Kevin.

He trails the knife gently along one part of Kevin's other arm close to his shoulder.

Kevin lets out yet another soft moan and reaches a hand down, the opposite one than the one Edd is gently making cuts on, to begin palming Edds erection through his pants.

Edd moans and makes the cut a little longer rather quickly at the sudden palming of his erection causing Kevin to groan in soft pleasure but is a little louder than the other times.

Kevin only takes one swipe to get rid of Edds pants as it joins in the clothes meeting with their shirts on the floor somewhere. He raises an eyebrow at Edd when he finds the other not wearing boxers underneath.

Edd bucks up and manages to get their erections to brush against each other making both of them let out a moan each at normal talking volume.

"Damn it dork. You know how to get me so hot." Kevin curses to Edd and he reaches down quickly undoing his pants pulling down the zipper and undoing the button.

Edd smiles at this and brings the knife to Kevin's shoulder to make a cut that has to be more gentle than before due to the placement of this one.

Kevin kisses Edd while he takes out his erection and Edd makes one or two more cuts on Kevin's upper arm area. He wants to be inside of Edd right now but he knows that it is better for him to get lubed up first. He moves off Edd only long enough to grab the lube from the nightstand drawer. He goes back to his place over Edd and gets some lube onto three of his fingers before putting one into Edds entrance.

Edd gasps softly at this causing a pause in what he had been doing.

Getting impatient Kevin sticks the second finger into his lovers entrance scissoring him a few times before adding the final third finger.

Edd gasps and lets out a few moans as he shifts his hips at the feeling. He must admit that Kevin's fingers are not as satisfying as his cock and that the digits could never compare in sex. "Mm. Kevin. More." He moans and Kevin takes out his fingers.

Kevin applies some lube to his cock before putting the lube to rest on the nightstand as he strokes himself to spread the lube all over his erection.

Once he is done with that he lines himself up with Edds entrance and pushes in.

Edd moans a little loudly in pain and pleasure but Kevin doesn't stop until he's all the way in.

Only then does Kevin give Edd actual time to adjust but it's obviously not easy for Kevin to remain still.

He wants to pound into the tight heat surrounding him but knows he needs to wait a few moments for the signal from the other telling him that he can move.

Finally after a moment or two Edd nods to tell Kevin that he can move.

Kevin pulls out until his tip is the only part in then thrusts back in a little sharply getting a rather loud moan in response. He also moans as the tight heat makes him feel so good. He notes to himself that Edd is still enduring a little pain so he pulls out slowly then thrusts in fast repeating this in hopes of helping the other lose any lingering pain.

Then Kevin hits Edd's prostate causing Edd to let out a loud moan.

"Oh! Kevin!"

Kevin smiles and picks up the pace of his thrusting as he aims for that spot.

As if just remembering the knife now that he is no longer enduring pain Edd brings the knife up gently making cuts on Kevin's chest.

He is still careful to not go deep to avoid any complications.

Kevin moans and gives a particularly hard thrust in response as he bucks into Edd.

Edd moans quite loudly and bucks to meet Kevin's thrust while making a few more cuts.

"Edd! So close!" Kevin moans into the others ear before taking his ear lobe into his mouth sucking on it as he continues to slam into his lover.

Edd snaps his hips up against Kevin's at this. "M-me too!" He moans.

"Together." Kevin reaches one hand down from being placed on the bed by Edd's head and he begins jerking Edd off as he continues to pound into him.

"KEVIN!" Edd calls out as he arches his back cumming all over their stomachs and chests.

"Mmm. Edd." Kevin moans back and pushes in as far as he can only to cum inside of Edd.

Edd lets out a final moan as he feels Kevin's warm seeds hit deep within him.

Kevin manages to catch himself before he falls onto Edd since he doesn't want to crush the other.

The knife falls from Edds grip down onto the bed beside them to wait to be cleaned up or well really just put away before they go to bed.

The two catch their breaths and Kevin pulls out of Ed as they settle from their pleasurable orgasmic high.

Kevin grabs the knife putting it onto the nightstand before settling beside Edd holding him close. "Thank you for going along with my love of pain." He whispers in Edds ear since Edd is the only one out of all those Kevin dated who knows of his little secret.

"It's no problem love." Edd says as he turns to face Kevin in which they share a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much. Go ahead and get some rest babe." Kevin says gently and now that they are cuddling Edd falls asleep rather quickly.

Edd always feels safe and warm in Kevin's embrace and it allows him to relax enough to get some rest easily.

Together they are perfect for each other.

The end.

AN:

As mentioned before this chapter is not a follow up of the first chapter but just me trying to write what would happen if the fetish was switched.

And remember that this was written on my phone just like the first chapter was so I tried to catch any mistakes but there might be some I missed.

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


End file.
